Red Streak, Blue Streak, Dark Streak, New Girl
by dark soul 1313
Summary: All the host club members want to take Haruhi on a vacation, but she has to look after her nieghbors apratment. What secrets lies in this apartment. Who is Haruhi's nieghbor Are they close than they apear? Why is Nekozawa learking in the shadows near by?
1. Summer Begins

**Yo everyone! Yes I'm still alive and yes i am continuing my other stories. I'm starting this one since i got most of the plot and some part of the sequel already planned out, so this time i' ready. Sorry if this story seemed a little rushed, but I'm tired and sore. don't ask me how but i am. Anyways came up with this about 2 years ago and i have been slowly planning it for a long time, better than the timing on my other stories...hehehe....anyways sorry if their a little Oc and it's not a very long chapter. Hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer- I make no money what so fricken ever and o don't own the story or the characters *goes into dark corner with reptiles***

"..." Regular speech

**"HI" **Screaming yelling

"HI" Regular yelling

_'...' _Thoughts

_"..." _Phone calls, any digital messages

_**"..." **_Writing

**... **Loud noises

* * *

It was the last day of school at the famous Ouran high private school for the young, the rich and the beautiful. Today, everyone put everything away so they can be ready for the new semester. All was calm and peacef-

**CRASH BOOM BANG!!!**

"**MOTHER!"**

**"WE DIDN'T DO IT BOSS!'**

" How many times do i have to tell you **I'M NOT MARRIED TO YOU!"**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCARY!!!!!!!!!! THE DEMON LORD IS ANGRY!!!!!!"**

...Well...almost...

Um, you see since today is the last day for the host club hosting for the summer, everyone was getting things put away and stored till school started...while entertaining the ladies. So far Destruction: 10, Host club multitasking: -2.5. And to help with everything else Tamaki and being 10 times his 'outgoing' annoying self today, because of Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi! Let daddy take you on a nice vacation to Spain!" Begged Tamaki, Who went into fantasy mode about Haruhi wearing a beautiful, Fancy Spanish dress while dancing with him in the setting sun.

"No, Come with us to the Caribbean! It'll be just us and fun in the sun!" The Twins bushed the poor king into the wall while showing Haruhi, who's just putting the last unbroken box away, the pictures of the beach, resorts and among other things. Now Tamaki had both Hikaru and Kauro in a head lock yelling at them for having perverted thoughts about their 'sister'. This has been going on all day, for a week. Haruhi would get bombarded with each of the host asking, some begging and almost bribing, her to go somewhere with her for her summer holidays. Each time they asked she's always said no. No one knew why but they weren't going to stop, even if it killed them.

"PLEASE HARUHI, COME TO SPAIN WITH ME!" Cried TAmake who now was following her around wherever she went

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEA-"

**"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME NO! I'M GOING TO BE BUSY THIS SUMMER SO I CAN'T GO AWAY!"** This was the point where Haruhi was ready to punch Tamake, but he went on tending to his corner of mushrooms indespair and pity.

"Haruhi, i don't know why ou keep refusing, to my notes you won't be doing anything this summer, care to tell us why you don't want to go on a vacation?" Asked Kyouya who had finished escorting the last of the ladies out and was just fixing his glasses while walking back to the his notebook on the table.

"Why doesn't Haru-chan want to come and spend time with us? Don't you like us anymore?" Pouted Hunny who had tears in the corner of his eyes with Mori standing behind him with his usual blank/ bored expression.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter Haruhi? Did you get a boyfriend or something?" Asked Kauro while leaning on one of the couches. After that was said, Hikaru's temper started boiling and Tamaki ran over to Haruhi ready to tackle her for questions. She just stepped aside and watched him fall into one of the couches.

"No to all those ideas. I still like you guys and no i don't have a boyfriend." A wave of relief washed through the room.

"Then why?" Whined Tamaki after getting up from the couch.

"My Neighbor asked me about a week ago if i could house sit for her. She's has to work most of the shifts at the bar she's at because a bunch of workers had to quit. I can't back down from it."

"What's house sitting? Are Commoner to poor to have good roofs so they have to sit on their houses to keep them from flying away?" Asked a very confused Hikaru and Kauru.

"No! She only gets about 5 hours to herself until the new trainees are trained, 2 of the workers come back from thier vacation so she can get hers. It's only for 2 weeks. All i have to do is just feed her animals, water her plants and clean her house for her. Simple as that."

"Why can't she do it herself, doesn't she have a Mommy or a Daddy?" Hunny suggested while Mori put him on his shoulders.

"What part of 5 hours don't you get? She only gets 5 hours off everyday, usually late in the afternoon, in the dead of night or in the early morning, depending when her shifts end. She sleeps for 3 , eats and gets ready in 1 and a half hours then it takes her 20 minutes to get there and 10 minutes to get back home. She's to busy to do any of it, plus she doesn't live with her parents."

"Okay host club! We as gentlemen must help out Haruhi's Neighbor! No matter how poor she it! It will give us a good chance to see how other Commoners live! Are we ready men?!" Annouced Tamaki to a group of ready host club men and a poor Haruhi face palming herself for bringing it up.

"Sir yes sir!" Announced the host members.

"It's not my decision! She's kinda picky on who she lets in her house! Besides then i have to asked if 6 boys are allowed to stay alone wiht me, in her apartment with nothing to do! She's going to say-" And with that her cellphone rang, with the tune of 'Bad to the Bone'.

'Speak of the devil and she shall call.' "Hello Ton-ton. Yes, yes, yes, i got a favor to ask you? can i invite some friends over?...um well it's...um... 6...uh... guys..." All the sudden aloud shrieking voices shouted over the phone.

_"Haruhi, you cunning little fox! Playing hard to get I see! Don't toy with thier heartstring to much or they'll snap and break!"_

"Ow Ton!, don't shout, and you have the biggest perverted mind in all the world. Yes i know you love it. yes, u-huh, Kay bye." And with that Haruhi snapped the phone shut and slipped it back into her pants pocket and she looked kinda worn out.

"And she says yes." With that said all the men set out to get various things packed and ready for tonight. In the middle of everything Haruhi stood with a slight amused and yet annoyed look on her face.

_'Somehow, i know i'm going to regret this,' _A small but true smile came upon her lips as everyone rushed around,_'But it's going to be interesting when they meet her.'_

* * *

_**Hope this Chapter was good. I know thier's spelling and grammer mistakes but i'm to tired and always be to tired to fix them so if your just commenting on that then don't comment on them at all. Will have the next chapter up soon.**_

**_Bye for now,_**

**_Dark Soul 1313_**


	2. The night to end all nights

**Kay here's the next chapter of the Ouran high story. There will be a lot new stories coming your way, like 2 or 3 Harry Potter and 2 Thirteen Ghosts stories! Plus the redo on the POTO and more of NOES.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i own nothing, except Tonya...and how she connects with everything...REVIEW!!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

9:30pm

After several calls and a whole lot of yelling later it was agreed that The Host club would meet at Haruhi's place at 9:40. The one thing that worried Haruhi is that they're behavior about Tonya's property and how Tonya may act towards them since Tonya had to leave for work around 9:40-ish. Haruhi hoped to whoever is out there (great now she's starting to sound like Tonya) that Tonya wouldn't kick them out and call the cops...like she did before.

'Well, atleast i have some company, not like the other times...Maybe it won't be so bad' That thought hit a brick wall when two fancy and **extremely expensive **cars pulled beside the curb. One was a Black and Red dodge viper and a orange Ferrari, luckily both with silent motors. Both Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the drivers side of both viechels while the others came piling out of either car. If they would have looked at Haruhi just then, they would have saw the last bit of hope for a peaceful evening shrivel up and die. All thanks to flashy cars and 'we-are-trying-to-act-like-commoners-and-look-smoking-hot while-were-at-it' looks.

"Haruhi!" Everybody shouted as they ran up the stairs to the top floor of the apartments (except Kyoya and Mori, cuz they're just cool like that).

"Hi guys, you ready?" There's was no general answer to that since most of them help eger faces. Haruhi turned around to face her neighbors apartment ro unlock it when they door suddenly swung open and a women,judging by the blur, rushed out and jumped over the railing to a running yellow and black Camaro waiting at the bottom.

"I'msofuckin'late,i'mscrewed ByHaruhiandfriends,i'llmeetyoulaterwheni'mnotinarush,don'twreckanyfomygoddamnthingsori'mgonnaringyourfucking,scracnyrichassneck,yagotme,good!Bye!" Rushed the blur as she got into the drivers side and sped down the street after making a illegal U-turn. Haruhi payed no attention to the lady, she just wished her good luck and a nice night before entering the 'house', while the others just simply stared off to where she left, shocked at the woman who just swore and death threaten them at the same time.

"Uh, you guys gonna come in or are you gonna stay out there all night." With that, the shrugged of their encounter and walked into the apartment, which was nothing that they expected. They thought a smaller version of Haruhi's House, not this.

The walls were painted a mix of purple and black, the room was dimmed considerably and it looked more like a western place than Japanese. The place had been gutted out and had a flat screen at the wall that separated hers and Haruhi's apartment, in front a glass coffee table and leather couch and recliner, with some tall lamps around them. Beside the door was a easy-to-build black closet that you could get from a department store and a bookshelf beside it and the window. The kitchen was just behind it, in a L-shape with a attached island so that the exit came out at the hallway, inside there was a small table that could sit 4 people comfortably. There were no tatame floors, just hardwood. Between the kitchen and the living room was a screen door that most likely headed to a balcony outside.

All the host members had shocked and surprised faces on that they hadn't noticed that Haruhi made popcorn and grabbed a soda from the fridge and sad down in front of the TV.

"W-what happened to this place?" Stammered Tamaki.

"Tonya happened, that's what."

"Could you explain more Haruhi?" Asked Kyoya, who already had his black book open and writing in it.

"Even before i was born this apartment has always been empty. It wasn't till a few years ago that Tonya moved in and renovated the place to her liking. It used to be a five bedroom apartment but now it has two rooms, a study, and a extra room, the fifth room got knocked out to make the bathroom bigger." Replied Haruhi who was channel surfing till she stopped a a random horror movie (which was on when she turned the TV on).

"You might as well sit down and watch TV with me or read a book... how long are you guys planning on staying till anyways." Hunny, and Mori sat on the left side of Haruhi as Kyoya sat on her right. Hikaru and Kaora sat on the floor while Tamake took over the recliener.

"We all have agree to stay here until Your nieghbor comes back from work. What movie are you watching?" Said Kyoya, who had taken an interest to the movie now playing.

"'Silence of the Lambs',I think 'Hannibal' is up next. You can't stay here till she comes back. She'll be here either at three in the morning or in the afternoon, and she wants you all out at eleven. She's sending someone over to make sure you're all gone and to keep me company." Replied Haruhi monotonously while watching the movie.

"H-haruhi, w-why arre w-we w-wat-chin-g a sc-scary movie?" Asked a now frightened Tamaki while Hunny and Kaoru cowered behind a couple of pillows.

"Yeah, why?" Mori was now holding a now very spooked Hunny.

"Well, i guess since this is usually the channel that's on, besides a rock station, and there's nothing else good on. Besides Hannibal Lector is the classical cannibal of all cannibals. He even beat Leatherface and his family in Texas chainsaw massacre." Once Haruhi realized what she said to who she said it to, innocently she started to look around to all the shocked faces of everyone (including Mori and Kyoya who acually didn't see that coming).

"Before Tonya had to work like crazy, we used to watch a million movies together. Most to all of them where Horror since her and her boyfriend are into them. I've seen many of them at least ten times plus she fills me in with the parts that i don't get. For some reason i just end up remembering everything that she says. They're actually not that bad." The host club had calmed down enough (though they now think that the Haruhi with them isn't their Haruhi but an alien dressed up as Haruhi while their mother ship probes her...HAHAHAHA!) and continued watching the movie.

The end credits started rolling when something white and brown started to attack Tamaki's head.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S EATING MY PRECIOUS BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tamaki who was now running around in circles.

"!Dracula, Frankenstien! Come here!" The two objects jumped down from Tamaki's head and onto Haruhi's lap. No one could belive their eyes.

It was two Ferrets.

"Sorry about that Tamaki-Sempai. They get kinda Territorial when new people. This is Dracula and Frankenstein. Tonya's two pet Ferrets." Haruhi explained. Dracula was a black Ferret with white a white face and a widows peak. Its fangs where longer than its counter parts. Frankenstein was a mix of dark brown and black fur with a green face and paws and various green spots.

"If your wondering, During her fist Halloween, she fell into a small jar of green paint, after many washings, the last bits of green you see are permanent. We still don't know how but it is." Explained Haruhi while both Dracula and Frankenstein cuddled to her. Then suddenly they looked at Tamaki and started hissing at him.

"You mean that fell into a small jar of green paint?! That thing is a size of a rat!"

"She's not a rat, she's a Ferret, F-E-R-R-E-T. Ferret. And their pretty small when they're six weeks old." The Haruhi got up from her spot with the Ferrets and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some raw meat marked 'Dracula and Frankenstien'. Haruhi dished in out into a large cage behind the couch, which everyone missed, and let them have at it with a large bowl of water before sitting back down.

"That should take care of them for a bit. 'Hannibal''s starting." Everyone got settle back down into the movie. Dracula and Frankenstein came back to sit with Haruhi while throwing some death glares at Tamaki. And Tamaki muttering 'Evil rats from hell under his breath.'it wasn't until Hannibal was captured by Mason and placed over the pig pens that the door bell rang. Haruhi got up after muttering that she'll get it. Both Dracula and Frankenstein jumped over to the twins laps and started play fighting while the twins took bets.

"Oh so you two were sent over by Tonya. Come on in."

"Who is it Haruhi?" Asked the twins who were urging on their fighting Ferrets. They suddenly looked when Tamaki Started yelling "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE?" Behind Haruhi was non other than Umihito Nekozawa and Ritsu Kasanoda.

"It's Eleven so they're going to be staying with me till Tonya gets back."

"I gotta get home by Midnight, so Nekozawa will mostly be with you.I could only get an hour since i'll be in early training tomorrow." Replied Kasanoda, who was now getting attacked , in a good way, by the Ferrets.

"Why the hell did your neighbor send these two over?" Ask a now very disturbed Kaoru.

"You got a problem?" Kasanoda gave his famous face of 'Shut the hell up or I'm gonna kill you' making Tamaki and the twins hide behind Mori.

"It's simple." Haruhi grabbed another coke before replying absidmindedly while continuing to watch Hannibal.

"Kasanoda is a very good friend of Tonya's, basically best friend and Nekozawa is..."

After a long drink the shocking truth came out.

"...Her boyfriend."

It's the end of the world as you know it.

* * *

**Bet ya didn't see that one comin did ya? There's a few more surprises coming you way, just not yet.**

**Cliffy! Kinda**

**Out!**

**D S 1313**


End file.
